


The One Where They Got Engaged

by crown0fcurls



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Just a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crown0fcurls/pseuds/crown0fcurls
Summary: Korra has big plans to propose to Asami but to do that she needs an engagement necklace and enough courage to actually pop the big question. Things go slightly awry as our girl Opal has a big scheme playing out.





	The One Where They Got Engaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



     Korra gripped her warm teacup a little firmer. She was relieved to have it; the tea calmed her slightly nervous hands. Katara sat across from her with her own cup. She had a small wrinkly smile on her lips that made her eyes light up with a look of knowing that had Korra wanting to jump out the front door. It was the smile that knew something about you that you didn’t even know yourself, and the thick silence of anticipation was making Korra's skin crawl.  
     Finally, _thankfully_ , Katara spoke.  
     “What is on your mind, Korra?”  
     Korra wanted to speak, she really did, but the words came slowly.  
     “I think… I think I am going… to ask Asami to marry me?”  
     Katara said nothing, just smiled slightly wider and took a sip of her tea. Korra just stared at her.  
     “You don’t have anything to say?” Korra was baffled. She had thought for sure that Katara would have lit up and spew congratulations and insist that they start planning the engagement party right away. But her old master sipped her tea and stayed quiet until she had finished the whole cup.  
     “That’s fantastic! I am excited for you two. But Korra, why are you really here? I know you didn’t travel all the way from Republic City just to notify me of your engagement plans.”  
     She was right of course. Korra hadn’t given Asami the excuse of “family emergency” to sneak Naga and herself onto a cargo ship, steal some food from the kitchens and then spend a half of a day walking in the icy southern tundra just to tell her old master about an engagement that wasn’t even proposed yet.  
     “I need your help,” Korra explained, “I know I want to be to with Asami forever, but I want to do this engagement right! It has to be perfect after all this is the story we will be telling our kids one day. I only have one chance to get it right, and I’ve decided that I want to give her a traditional engagement necklace.” Korra sighed, “ Want to give her a necklace beautiful enough to be worthy of her, but I want it to mean something too. I’m here because I have no idea how to design a necklace let alone make one!”  
     Katara leaned forward and took Korra's frustrated hands. Korra noted the coolness of old master’s skin even though they had just been wrapped around a warm cup of tea. She felt the thinness of her bones and took a second to examine the predominant veins on the top. Her fingers were still long and flexible though. _Benders hands_ , Korra thought.  
     “Korra, I need to tell you something. I have absolutely no idea how to make an engagement necklace!” Katara started a small laugh. “They don’t exactly teach you that in school, you know?”  
      Korra’s face fell. “Well, then what am I supposed....”  
      Katara shook her head, still smiling that knowing smile. “You didn't let me finish. You are always jumping to conclusions, dear.”  
     She let go of Korra’s hands and brought her own up to the back of her neck. Her old master untied her precious mother’s necklace lose and cradled it in her palms like an injured bird.  
     Korra was immediately shocked. Her eyes flew open as soon as she realized what Katara was offering. “No! No, I could never take your mother’s necklace! Master Katara, I know how much this means to you, I have no right to it!”  
     Katara held out the necklace closer to Korra and with a sigh, she slowly explained, “I am getting old. Every day I feel Aang’s spirit reaching out to me. He became my family when I lost so many to the war.” Katara paused, biting back tears, “My time is coming soon, child. Do not be so blind to think that you have no right to this necklace. Aang’s spirit is still with you. He watches over you and he is a part of you. I want you to have this necklace because I know that its wearer will know it is a symbol of true love that spans many generations. Besides, because my dear husband is part of you, the necklace isn’t really leaving the family, right?”  
     Korra had no idea what to say. She bit back the urge to remind her old master that she no longer was in contact with any of her past lives and she shivered at the memory of Rava being ripped from her soul. So, instead, she reached out her hand to meet Katara’s and ever so gently, picked up the necklace. She ran her thumb over the intricately carved moonstone and down the velvet ribbons. She fiddled with the clasp on the end and, swallowing the lump in her throat, simply said “ _thank you_ ” because it was the only thing she could think to say.

***

     The view from the top of Republic City Tower was one of Asami’s favorite (besides Korra's butt, Asami liked to remind her), and Korra had decided that it was the most romantic spot in the city to propose. Korra was so nervous to her wit's end that she practically begged Bolin, Opal, and Mako to come to dinner with them to take the pressure off. She let Opal in on her proposal agenda for their fancy double date (plus Mako). Opal was thrilled, of course, and volunteered herself to take photographs of the big moment.  
     Now, as they sat dolled up in their formal dresses, Korra couldn’t help being reminded of the last time Asami and herself were looking this good. The night of Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding had led into their first slow dance together, then before she knew it they were holding hands for the first time, practically walking off into the sunset. Korra cracked a grin remembering their first vacation together: the adventures, the challenges, their first kiss, and all the butterflies that came with new love. Those butterflies never really went away. Every time Asami walked into the room, Korra would always perk up to her presence. Every touch, deliberate grab, reassuring hand holding, accidental brushes of skin, had the butterflies inside of Korra running rampant and her heart actually skipping beats. Korra never wanted those feelings to go away, and that is exactly what she told Asami when the time was perfect.  
     Korra humbled herself to her knees, and with more courage than she thought she had, offered Katara’s precious engagement necklace in her hand and asked, “Asami, will you be my wife?”  
     Asami’s reaction was less than expected. Instead of giving an answer, her eyes opened wide and her hand flew to cover her mouth as she started to sob. Confused and scared shitless, Korra felt the weight of not only her closest friends’ stare but also the stare of other patrons. Asami composed herself enough to scramble for her purse, pull out an engagement necklace of her own, lower herself to Korra and choke out the words “Only if you will be my wife.”  
     Amazed, and still not entirely sure what had happened, Korra threw her arms around her ~~girlfriend~~ _fiance_ , and pull her into a desperate but tender kiss. Breaking the kiss, Korra said,  
     “So, that’s a yes, right?”  
     With a beautiful giggle, Asami said “Yes, of course, Korra. Absolutely, yes.”  
     And with those words, Korra stopped trying to keep the knot in her throat down and cried tears of joy into her best friend’s arms. Korra only distantly registered the clapping of strangers and the flash of a camera. For all her anniversaries to come, Asami would swear that she saw Bolin playfully nudge Mako (which he would deny every time) and Opal looked so loving and hopeful at Bolin (which Opal would remember so fondly the next year at their own wedding).  
     At that moment the world stopped turning and everyone seemed to turn their attention to them. But all that really mattered to Korra was that Asami agreed to be by her side forever.

***

     A couple weeks later, Asami, Korra, and Opal went into town to pick up the developed engagement pictures. Asami and Korra jumped at the opportunity to walk around the city. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of excitement with wedding planning, writing invitations to friends and family, increased press coverage and the paparazzi and admirers that came with them. The days seemed to fly by with all the engagement coverage in the news, and somehow they still managed to keep up with Future Industries and Avatar Duties. The new fiances hadn't had a chance to really show off their new engagement necklaces and were eager to show the world their promise to the other.  
     On the way to the developer’s shop, they did get some greetings and offers of congratulations which was very satisfying, thank you very much. The pictures developed nicely but Asami was disappointed that there were only a few. (A couple years later, Asami would credit this experience as the inspiration for her invention of a camera that could take more pictures in less time.)  
     “You know,” Opal beamed, “I didn’t really think it would work.”  
     Korra snapped her head toward her. “What do you mean?”  
     Opal’s smile turned into a sly grin. “My plan to get you two to propose at the same time! I didn’t think it would actually turn out as well as it did!”  
     Asami’s jaw dropped. “You planned that?”  
     “Yep, and look how great the pictures turned out!”  
     Korra and Asami couldn't argue with her, the pictures did turn out fantastic and the engagement story was definitely a unique one, but neither of them would have it any other way. Mundane events weren’t really Team Avatar’s norm.  
     It _was_ going to be an awesome story to tell their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII there! Hoped you enjoyed my little one-shot/ficlet. It is my first time writing Korrasami, but I was super excited for the challenge. This fic is dedicated to @writerleft (on Tumblr she is @threehoursfromtroy)! Find me on Tumblr: @phishfood4u ! Comments are greatly appreciated, thanks! :-)


End file.
